Queen of Sheba
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Some things have happened since she has returned to her own time, and now she is known to the male population and to a few women as the Queen of Sheba, but one night a certain male comes in and she senses he is not the average male come read to find pairg
1. Chapter 1

here is a new take on Inuyasha but its set in Modern times, you guys should check it out though. dont judge a book by its cover is what i say...

* * *

"Here is our brand new girl tonight, the Queen of Sheba, give it up ladies and gentlemen," the owner of the strip club announced. Kagome came out in a belly dancing costume and was moving her hips to the music, she wore make-up to conceal her face, it was Egyptian make-up, and wore a fancy fake gold head band jewelry that had tiny beads hanging over her raven bangs and dropping over her forehead. Her bikini top had fake coins hanging off it as did her mini skirt. Now she danced with a small scarf flowing gracefully around her hips seductively. It was something new other than just stripping and dancing around a pole, after a few minutes of getting the male populated room with an occasional women here and there in the crowd aroused she dropped her mini skirt which revealed a thong which also had fake coins attached, the males went crazy. Kagome was dancing with her scarf in front of one customer making him pant when a scent hit her as soon as it flowed through the door, she cut her eyes to the door to see a tall species of a man but the Queen of Sheba sensed a very powerful demon.

_~It can't be, he doesn't even look like him.~ _Kagome throwing her hips at her current paying customer. Slowly she untied the top of her bikini top holding her bikini top holding her bikini top just above her nipples, hesitating for a minute then took the rest of the bikini off and dropped it to the floor. Again the men howled and whistled in pleasure, some women followed along, Kagome took the man's money as she held her thong stringed material out and as the man slipped a ten dollar bill into the space she snapped the material back onto her hip, moaning for a little effect. She moved along the floor, moving her hips in an seductive way, this wasn't an all nude club she still had to wear her thong but that left little to imagination.

"Hey, do we have any birthdays out there tonight?" Kagome shouted out, one man raised his hand, she motioned with her index finger seductively to make the man come closer the stage. She checked his licenses,

"Well, well, you are in for a treat tonight, 21st birthday, I hope your pockets are filled tonight, you shall buy a lap dance from the Queen of Sheba but as for now, you will be my king, Mr. Hitachi, I Queen of Sheba will be your dancer, come, have a seat in my king's chair," Kagome helping the embarrassed fool on stage. Hojo, the assistant manager put a king's cape around him and laid a fake crown on his head. Kagome bowed with her hands in prayer form,

"Milord, I hope my dance pleases you," Kagome starting to move slowly then moved faster. Hitachi, her birthday king grew red and swallowed hard, Kagome got her breast swinging and bouncing as close as she could get to him without touching. She moved her little scarf around him and as it left feathery touches on his skin goose bumps appeared. Soon her dancing was over with Hitachi was having a little trouble walking but managed to walk off stage.

"Now, I hear we have one more birthday king out there in the crowd, so come up, take your rightful spot as my king for a night," Kagome still moving her hips as her breast swayed to and fro. Finally the supposed man came and was dressed in the cape and a crown, he stood tall and proud, then sat down in the chair. Kagome swallowed hard but made her way over to the male who she knew for a fact was the ice lord himself, she did something out of the ordinary, she dropped to her knees and laid her forehead on the stage.

"Milord, please accept this dance," Kagome slowly standing and starting to gracefully moved her body for him,

_~So the miko lives, how would this be possible?~ _Sesshomaru thought as he watched her seductively move,

_~She has a great body and great hips, good for birthing pups, she knows who we are.~ _his beast alerting him.

_~She was always a smart human, though falling for my half brother was an ignorant move.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he caught her eyes, beautifully brown but there was something hiding behind them, something that had caused the shine to disappear.

_~We must ask for a private dance tonight, look, she doesn't fear us, she is respecting us, and her scent, reminds me of home.~_ his beast getting sentimental.

_~Of course, there is a reason behind all this, disrespecting herself as such, this Sesshomaru will find out.~_ Sesshomaru thought as the dance ended.

"Please milord, enjoy your night tonight," Kagome bowing to the floor again.

"Yes, I shall, I accept your dance," Sesshomaru bowing to her, he took the robe and crown off and laid it on the chair, he exited the stage. As Kagome finished her rounds the last customer sitting at the bar was Sesshomaru,

"Milord, Queen of Sheba is pleased you have moved to a better spot to enjoy the view," Kagome nodded low as a silent bow. Sesshomaru bowed his head,

"This lord is fairing better tonight than most," Sesshomaru glancing at her eyes.

"Then I shall stop speaking and let your wandering eyes take in the few more minutes of my dancing in silence," Kagome shutting up and moving her hips to draw in his attention as her breast moved with the graceful sways of her body. Soon the dance was over and Sesshomaru took his human finger and gently lifted her string material to leave a $100 dollar tip.

"Queen of Sheba shall dance for you another time," Kagome whispered seductively in low voice for only him to hear.

"So you shall little miko," Sesshomaru smiling on the inside as he drank his beer and removed himself from the bar and moved to talk with the manager. Kagome went to the bathroom to put her outfit back on, Sesshomaru went to sit in the far dark corner, strippers came over to try to get his attention but he always gave them a $50 dollar bill to remove themselves. Kagome came out to start making her rounds with the customers, she gave Hitachi his private dance, when it was over the manager caught her.

"My queen, Mr. Takehashi wishes for his lap dance and for your time for the rest of your shift," the manager informed her.

"Huh, oh, right, of course," Kagome swallowing hard, she made her way over to the dark corner,

"Milord, may I have permission to touch your hand to lead you to our VIP room?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, Kagome gently took his hand and led him upstairs. Once in the room Kagome led him to the fluffy couch with a mini fridge beside it full of strong alcohol.

"So, you know of me," Sesshomaru stated,

"Yes, but I can't really talk about things of the past here, if you would like you can come have coffee with me at the café," Kagome opening a beer that he had already pulled out of the mini fridge.

"No, it has to be more secluded than that, what about your place?" Sesshomaru asked,

"My place? Well, it's not really a great place, but I guess, as long as you don't judge me, I'm not as successful as you are, at least not yet," Kagome explained.

"I do not care of how you live," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome nodded,

"Alright, well, you just try and relax and I'll try to take your troubles away," Kagome picking music from the juke box.

"Miko, I do not require you to dance for me," Sesshomaru explained deeply and in a monotoned voice.

"My manager would not be pleased if I didn't dance for you," Kagome explained,

"Very well miko but I have a question for you, why do you disrespect yourself in this way?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Because its fast cash, I have to pay out of pocket for my schooling, I didn't make such good grades in high school because of, well you know," Kagome moving her hips. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her knowing there was more to her story. With all the smells violating his nostrils he couldn't smell Kagome's scent was mixed with another human's smell. He let Kagome get away with it for now, Kagome gave him another lap dance but this was more intimate. Sesshomaru himself was swallowing hard with her actions, finally her shift was over. Kagome got dressed in her wintery clothes and pulled on her heavy wool coat that her mother had gave her as a Christmas gift. She got her money for the night, she put it inside her coat, she then escorted Sesshomaru out.

"Miko, where is your vehicle?" Sesshomaru looking around the parking lot,

"I don't have one, I can't afford the upkeep or the gas," Kagome unlocking her bicycle.

"It is too cold for you to be riding such a thing," Sesshomaru coming over and picking her bike up and putting it in the trunk of his black impala.

"It's Kagome actually, that's really not necessary," Kagome shyly,

"Please, you'd catch your death out in this weather," Sesshomaru shutting the trunk.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome being respectful, Sesshomaru cut his eyes at the one who he thought of as Inuyasha's wench,

"Kagome, why is it you respect me when I am no longer the lord of my lands?" Sesshomaru confused.

"That would best be answered in the…" Kagome being interrupted by one of the girls pulling Kaome's hair out,

"You whore, you took the best man in the city, not to mention you make the most money!" the girl screamed, Kagome was staring up from the snow at the girl.

"Candy, you need to calm down, I know this man, that is why he preferred my services tonight, just go back in there, I believe you can make up the loss on your double shift, you know I need the money just as bad as you do or I wouldn't be here," Kagome strongly. The girl punched Kagome in the nose, giving her a bloody nose and a busted lip in the process, Sesshomaru watched the two girls,

"Yeah, run home to your bastard kid, I'm sure she wants to be just like her mommy," the girl trying to grab for Kagome. Sesshomaru caught her wrist,

"I suggest you return to the stage, I have never hit a woman before so do not give me a reason to do so now," Sesshomaru lowly rumbled. He let go of the woman's wrist, Sesshomaru was putting his arm around Kagome's back to help her into the car.

"Kagome, this is all you will ever be, this is the best you will ever be, a whore and a stripper, that's all your bastard kid will be!" Candy shouted angrily. The assistant manager came out,

"Oh shit," Hojo running to Kagome,

"Hey, are you okay?" Hojo looking at the damage,

"No, I'm okay, I don't want her fired Hojo, she's got kids too, she needs this job as much as I do, just let it slide, please?" Kagome begged him. Hojo looked at Candy,

"I don't want to see anymore cat scratches, Candy you need to get back inside," Hojo harshly.

"I don't need your handouts Kagome," Candy spat,

"You know what Candy, I am paying my way through business school, I am going to be better because I am not addicted to drugs or this kind of life, and I put food on the table for myself and my kid, and one more thing, my kid is going to be a hell of a lot better than me, she's going to be able to do anything she sets her mind to," Kagome wiping the blood from her nose with Sesshomaru's handkerchief. Hojo looked back at Kagome,

"Make sure my girl here gets home safely," Hojo glancing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded, he helped Kagome in the car, as he turned to walk around the car he heard Hojo talking to Candy,

"You know Kagome deserves a little credit, but the next time I catch anything going on between you two you are out of here," Hojo harshly. Sesshomaru got in the car, Kagome sighed,

"So you have a kid?" Sesshomaru raising a brow,

"Yes, but I rather talk while we aren't moving," Kagome holding her nose.

"The car isn't even turned on yet," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru,

"Alright, um, it was when I was 18, it had been a year after I got done with the jewel, um…I was raped, um, I was at death's door when someone found me and I turned out to be pregnant, I didn't believe in getting rid of an unborn baby, I love kids and besides, it wasn't her fault, she didn't tell that man to rape me, so, I have a daughter, she is my world, my everything," Kagome breathing slowly out. Sesshomaru stared at her, he didn't smell any deceit on her, he actually was getting pissed as his knuckles turned white when he was gripping the steering wheel.

"And that guy?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Who, Hojo? He was one of the guys I attended high school with, he found out about the rape and ever since then has been like my big brother trying to protect me," Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru started the car,

"He is attracted to you," Sesshomaru pulling out of the parking lot.

"No, no, he is nice and all but no, I don't really have a knack at dating, it took a while to get over the whole rape thing but I had an uborn kid to think about, I had to get ready to be a mother and before that I had a crush on Inuyasha, he never knew I don't think but I got hurt because I saw him so many times kissing Kikyo and in his arms he held her, I wasn't nothing but a jewel detector, a copy of the real thing he once had or was close to having, but I got over him, but the thing is I told myself I wasn't ever lucky enough for love, I didn't deserve it because I was just a copy, wow, okay, sorry for rambling, but now I am scared because if I start bringing men I date home and my kid gets attached then it doesn't work out its only me getting hurt but her as well," Kagome feeling of her nose.

"Of course, I understand, your nose is not broke, and Inuyasha was stupid, I saw the loyalty you gave him that he did not deserve, you were always by his side, even when he changed and let his demonic side take over, so you have a child, what is her name?" Sesshomaru curious. Kagome stared at him, then looked down at her hands,

"She's six years old and is very smart, she knows the correct history of feudal Japan or at least what I lived of it," Kagome changing the subject around a little.

"Miko, you eluded my question," Sesshomaru explained,

"Her name…well, really what's in a name?" Kagome hesitating,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growing impatient,

"Rin, her name is Rin," Kagome watching him to see how he would react, his jaw muscles clenched together as a tiny sparkle of a tear ran down his cheek.

"I named her that because Rin looked like she could have been my daughter even back in the past and because I missed her, I missed everyone, including you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome letting a single tear slide down her own face. Sesshomaru glanced over at her to see her tear,

"I need to see your daughter," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome nodded,

"You may, she'll be asleep when we get to my apartment so it will be alright," Kagome explained.


	2. Sesshomaru's second chance

Kagome and Sesshomaru were quiet on the way back to her place. When they finally got to Kagome's place Kagome got out and Sesshomaru got her bike out of the trunk. Kagome led him up to her apartment,

"You can rest the bike just behind the door here," Kagome unlocking the door quietly. Sesshomaru couldn't believe the hell that she was living in, it was a run down apartment, having two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom, a very small living room, having only an old recliner and an old, old small chair.

"Kagome," the babysitter giving her a questioning look,

"Oh, um, this is Mr. Takehashi, he is an old friend, its alright," Kagome explained.

"Alright, Rin is asleep, she ate a good dinner tonight, um, I know you are strapped for cash at the moment but I need the money you owe me," the woman softly.

"Um, okay," Kagome pulling out the money she had made for tips and counting it, she had made a fair amount of money that night but she owed the babysitter over half of what she had made. Kagome stuck a 100 in her pocket and gave the rest to the babysitter.

"You know I feel bad about breaking you like this but I don't have any other job but this one," the woman explained.

"I know, I'll be fine, we'll be fine," Kagome looking toward her bedroom,

"I'll leave you two alone," the babysitter leaving the apartment, Sesshomaru watched the woman leave. He stared at Kagome, she could feel the pity in his eyes,

"Sesshomaru, don't do that, I am fine, we are fine," Kagome smiled and shrugged but Sesshomaru noticed the smile didn't last long. Sesshomaru walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"If you are going to pass judgment on me and how I live you can just leave," Kagome shrugging him off.

"I am not here to pass judgment but Kagome, you can not live like this, you daughter can not live like this," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, I am trying the best I can, she has clean clothes, she has enough food in her stomach and a roof over her head, I work my ass off to get this much, that's why I am going to college, to hopefully get a better job, what the hell do you want from me?" Kagome screamed, her veins and muscles popping out of her head and neck.

"Mommy," a young female voice coming from the doorway of the bedroom,

"Damn it," Kagome mumbled, she looked over to the doorway,

"Mommy, you're bleeding," her little girl running over to Kagome,

"I'm alright honey," Kagome picking her up, the little girl looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Mommy, is that the man from the pictures with the little girl that looks like me?" the girl asked.

"Um, yes honey, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, this is Rin," Kagome softly.

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru clearing his throat.

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin shyly, he smirked a little,

"Such a word for a little girl like yourself and you said it very well," Sesshomaru trying to have a gentle voice around the child.

"My mommy had helped me with it, can I see you?" Rin asked,

"Only if I can see this picture that you talk of," Sesshomaru explained. She wiggled out of her mother's arms and took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"It's right there, mommy keeps all her friends and family on the fridge, I want to see you now," Rin tugging on his pant's leg.

"Alright," Sesshomaru removing a necklace, there he stood tall and proud with his long silver hair and his pointed ears in his white and red haori with his mokomoko fur on his shoulder but he didn't have the armor on. The little girl was in awe,

"You're pretty," Rin giggled. Kagome blushed,

"Honey, guys are handsome and girls are pretty," Kagome laughed a little. He was about to put his necklace back on,

"Don't put it back on yet," Rin begged

"Rin, it is very dangerous for me to be in this form, I am not human," Sesshomaru explained.

"But you look better this way," Rin whined,

"Okay sweetheart, its time to go back to bed, mommy has school in the morning," Kagome picking her up.

"No, mommy, I want to stay and play with Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's lip quivered as if she were about to cry.

"How about I come tell you a story about the little girl in the picture, maybe your mother will allow this Sesshomaru to take you on an outing tomorrow," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome.

"Oh yes, please mommy?" Rin begged,

"I don't see why not," Kagome giving her daughter a soft smile and glancing up at Sesshomaru and giving him a serious look.

"Alright then, play date with Lord Sesshomaru, it will save us a little money on a babysitter," Kagome mumbling the last part of the sentence, but they both heard her.

"Come little Rin, I shall tell you a bed time story, while your mother takes a shower herself," Sesshomaru taking her from Kagome,

"Goodnight mommy," Rin kissing her cheek,

"Goodnight sweet baby," Kagome giving her daughter a kiss back.

"Don't forget to wash the blood off your face," Sesshomaru looking down at her,

"Nothing I cant handle Lord Sesshomaru, you should know," Kagome seriously, she walked into their bedroom and grabbed her clothes, then went to the bathroom and shut the door, Sesshomaru looked at Rin, he smirked,

"Mommy takes good care of me," Rin softly.

"I know, but…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"This place isn't big but it works, at least we aren't on the street," Rin softly.

"You make a good point, how about we go shopping tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't have any money," Rin explained,

"Its alright, this Sesshomaru will buy you and your mother some nice things," Sesshomaru explained.

"We have nice things, clean clothes and things, my mommy looks out for me," Rin proudly,

"I can see that, your mother is doing a pretty good job of taking care of you but who looks after your mother?" Sesshomaru asked as they entered the bedroom. Kagome heard their conversation,

"Mommy says she cant trust anyone anymore to take care of her, are you here to take care of my mommy?" Rin asked as she got under the blankets and snuggled with a teddy bear.

"I didn't know she was living in town, your mother and this Sesshomaru weren't really friends in the past, I don't really know much about her but I owe her for helping this Sesshomaru's little girl, so we shall see," Sesshomaru looking at the bathroom door. He got Rin tucked in bed and laid down by her and started telling her about the little girl that used to follow him around, Kagome took her time in the hot shower. Sesshomaru laid by Rin as she snuggled up to him, he stared at her.

_~She looks so much like Rin, I…Kagome's life is worse than it was in the past, she tries so hard for her little girl, I have to help them.~ _Sesshomaru falling asleep with his necklace on and with his arm around Rin. Kagome carefully stepped out of the shower and dried off and put her pajama pants and t-shirt on and brushed her hair and teeth then stepped out to see Sesshomaru laying in her bed cuddling up to her daughter, she smirked, she went to the fridge and took the picture of Sesshomaru and his ward and she walked back to the bedroom and placed it in his hand. Kagome stared at them making a mental picture and walked back into the small living room. She grabbed the small throw that was on the recliner and reclined the chair, she went and locked the door and went back to the chair and curled up in the recliner and fell asleep.


End file.
